A country for woman
by RosePotter123
Summary: She had never heard of a woman doctor before and she was very curious as she stared at the mud coated Michaela. Lillian Bray was just starting to get over her sisters and niece deaths when the new doctor came to town but no-one knew that it would be a woman . Matthew/OC
1. Chapter 1

Lillian Bray laid on her stomach on the bed that she shared with Matthew her lips parted as her eyes eagerly soaked up the words in the book, her mother had gave to her three days ago. She was already up to chapter four and she couldn't find herself to stop reading about the adventures of a young girl called Mary Perran who helped her family on the farm, it was by no means an exciting story Lillian didn't expect to be after all it was given to her by her parents. But there was nothing else to do in the town or anywhere else.

Lillian flipped the page carefully, the pages were hard and crinkled with old age and could easily rip. Just as she began to read again she was stopped momentarily by Matthew who pushed her hair away from her neck. She would be needing it trimmed soon, it reached just above her hips and was thick and wavy. Her mother wanted to dye it a dark color but Lillian refused. She not only loved her blonde hair but she knew the only reason her mother would want her hair dyed was so it would looked like her deceased sister Abagail's. It may of been months since Abigail died and her own daughter in child birth killing them both but the hole that it left on her family still hasn't disappeared.

Matthew twirled Lillian's hair around his finger admiring the silky shine it had, he wondered almost every day how he could get so damn lucky to date Lillian Bray. They hasn't been friends when they were young since Matthew always played outside with his friends and Lillian always stayed inside with her own friends. They had only began to notice each other when they were fourteen years old when Lillian had started to help her father and mother out in the shop. He brushed away the strand of hair leaning closer to Lillian who began reading again and laid a kiss on her neck, the only skin that showed.

Lillian closed her eyes her as she felt his lips on her neck tilting her head to give him more access to her neck.

"What are you doing" she asked sighing opening her eyes trying to peer at Matthew as he continued his pathway up her neck until he was close to her jaw.

"Are you complaining." said Matthew stopping to talk as he leaned back and laid on his side facing Lillian who stared at him with her eyebrows raised.

She shook her head a smile beginning to spread on her lips.

"I was reading, but I'm not complaining. I was just going to warn you about leaving any marks you seem to like giving. Your lucky none of my parents saw."

"One day your father is going to like me."

"I hope it's soon, he won't stop talking about how fetching the other young lads are. I don't care how fetching any other boy is except you. He needs a good thumping on his head, that's what my father needs."

Matthew grinned cheekily and laid onto his back putting his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." he told Lillian chuckling. Loren Bay getting his head thumped in would be a sight to see. The old man didn't like Matthew dating his youngest and now only daughter but that didn't stop Matthew from winning Lillian's affections.

Lillian shut her book and placed it on the floor beside the bed ignoring the thump when it hit the ground she sat on her knees and moved so she on top of Matthew her legs on either side of him, her dress had ridden up till it past her knees. Matthew placed his hands on her hips rubbing her hipbone with his thumbs as he stared up at Lillian whose face was inches from his her blonde hair creating a curtain from his bedroom door that was thankfully locked. He didn't want to imagine his mother or siblings walking in on the intimate moment.

"Either would I." said Lillian slyly leaning forward until her lips touched Matthews who eagerly responded his hands leaving her hips until they were entangled with her hair. Lillian moved away from Matthew's lips travelling down his throat her hands quickly pulling on his shirt, nearly ripping the buttons off till her hands touched his chest resting them there.

This was as far as they had gotten in kissing, Lillian may not listen to her parents in some aspects just like Abigail did before she died but Lillian always listened to her mother when it came to men. Her mother had an eye for these types of things, sometimes she wondered why her mother ever married her father. Of course Lillian loved her father how couldn't she but she still thought of him as an old coot. Lillian planned to wait for marriage when she would lose her virginity and in those plants involved Matthew the only boy she had ever been with and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

Lillian pulled back when she heard knocking on the door from downstairs and quickly stood up patting down the wrinkles on her dress and her ruffled hair. Goodness she couldn't wait until her wedding day, it didn't help that she had began having those type of dreams that young women start to have when they grow up about men.

Matthew stayed still on the bed throwing an arm over his face in disappointment wishing that the people who were knocking on the door would stop and leave and let Lillian and him could continue with what they were doing. It was just his rotten luck he supposed. He sat up heavily and put his boots on and stood up stretching, knowing that he would have to greet the people. His mother would be busy with his two siblings Brian and Colleen.

"I wonder who that is," he said walking to his door and opening it. Lillian following behind him curious to see who was knocking.

"Maybe it's that new doctor." said Lillian excitedly biting her lip as followed Matthew down the stairs eagerly.

"Probably or it's a woman whose in birth."

"Very funny"

Matthew looked over his shoulder at Lillian who frowned at him huffily. Lillian always feared she would have to help with mothers giving birth. She used to love helping but after Abigail and baby Hanna she was terrified of the thought of being near a pregnant woman incase one or both of them died.

Matthew opened the door to see Reverend Johnson looking pale and panicked but what caught his attention was the young woman beside him. She wasn't from around here that was for sure with her fancy dress, but she was very pretty even if mud coated her dress and quarter of her face.

"Fetch you mother." ordered Reverend Johnson gently glancing to the woman beside him who seemed ruffled.

Matthew nodded pulling his head back in to the house calling for his mother loudly. He didn't want to leave wanting to know what had the Reverend in just a worried looking state and even if he tried he knew Lillian would stay wanting to know who the woman was.

"Hello." said the woman softly holding onto the purse in her hands tightly.

Lillian smiled unsurely and gave her the tiniest nod of her head. It wasn't something you would really see in a town like these. A woman in fancy dresses especially if that fancy dress was coated with mud or what Lillian prayed was mud.

"Hello." said Lilian back as she saw Matthew had not opened his mouth to greet the woman back. Someone had to at least appear to have some manners.

The door beside them opened revealing Charlotte Cooper holding a chicken in her arms. Lillian didn't see how she made it look so damn easy, she tried holding a chicken and the thing would just fly out of her arms.

"Good morning," said Charlotte with a bemused smile on her face as she stared at the new comer curiously.

Reverend Johnson quickly walked over to Charlotte his eyebrows furrowed together. The pretty woman with mud coated on her dress followed behind him and Matthew and Lillian stepped onto the porch to get a better view.

"Charlotte there's been a terrible mistake."

The mud coated woman stepped forward frowning as Charlotte ignored Reverend Johnson's words to touch his forehead that had white paint on it. He touched the wet paint wincing.

"Just a small misunderstanding really." said the pretty woman hurriedly.

"Well I thought Miss Quinn was a man I uh," Reverend Johnson started to say but paused as he got a disappointed look from Charlotte and noticed how he sounded and tried to explain.

"I just thought when she answered the advertisement she was a doctor."

"I am a doctor" said the woman in a high tone sounding irritated. Lillian blinked surprised, she had never heard of a woman doctor before. Maybe they had them out in the city. She stepped forward passing Matthew gaining the three adult attention.

"So your the new doctor." she asked.

"Yes I am-"

"No, no. That's not-"

Reverend Johnson and the pretty woman started to say at the same time and stopped staring at each other. The woman raised her hand to shake Charlotte hesitating as she noticed the chicken and awkwardly put it back down to her side. She cleared her throat and nodded her head stiffly.

"Michaela Quinn M.D."

Charlotte nodded and passed the chicken to Reverend Johnson who took it jumping as it began squawking loudly in irritation. Michaela laughed lightly in amusement at Reverend Johnson's face and shook the hand that Charlotte offered.

"Charlotte Cooper," said Charlotte pulling her hand back to stare at the mud that coated she continued to smile politely as she pointed to Matthew and Lillian who now stood side by side.

"These are my younglings my oldest Matthew and his girlfriend Lillian Bray."

Matthew went to shake Michaela's hand but hesitated and nodded. He would of done it he didn't care about the mud but if he wanted to continue to touch Lillian he knew that she wouldn't let him near her with dirty hands. Lillian shuffled closer to Matthew putting a hand on his arm and nodded smiling warmly at Michaela her father would have a field day with her that was for sure. She felt bad for the city woman doctor.

Charlotte put her arms around Colleen who stared shyly at Michaela ducking her head to stare at the ground her blonde fringe nearly covering her eyes. She sure was a pretty woman Colleen thought as her mother reached for Brian who stared at Michaela frowning.

"And this is Colleen and Brian my youngest."

"Your dress sure is dirty."

Charlotte frowned disapprovingly at Brian."Manners."

"I told Miss Quinn that you only take man borders." said Reverend Johnson sighing keeping a tight grip on the chicken in his arms.

"I don't have a rule." said Charlotte raising her eyebrows staring at Michaela curiously. Michaela smiled relieved she had began to think she wouldn't have a place to stay.

"Matthew go on and help the Reverend bring the ladies luggage."

Lillian stepped away from Matthew so he could get Michaela's luggage that was the ground. Lillian grabbed the small bag beside Michaela who noticed and was quick to assure her not to.

"Oh no you don't have to-"

"Your the guest. And I want to."

Charlotte smiled and clapped her hands together lightly gaining there attention, she waved her hand in the direction inside the house where Brian was already walking into.

"Come in." she welcomed Michaela warmly pushing Colleen in front of her gently.

Michaela followed them in slowly looking around the front of the house in interest she nearly forgot that her dress was coated with mud.

"Your a real doctor." asked Brian in disbelief even if he was young he knew that woman doctors were unheard of.

Michaela looked down at him smiling proudly.

"That's right."

"You went to collage and everything." said Colleen leaning in closer to Michaela. She had never heard or met a woman like Michaela.

"And everything." chuckled Michaela lightly.

Charlotte walked into the house followed by Lillian who still held Michaela's small bag, Charlotte touched Michaela's elbow gaining her attention from looking around the house.

"This way please, it's just up here."

Lillian walked beside Michaela as they walked to one of the spare rooms upstairs glancing sideways at Michaela who didn't notice. Lillian chewed on her lip and brushed away a piece of hair that was falling in her face.

"We've never had a woman like you around these parts before."

Michaela snapped her head to look at Lillian confused not understanding what she met. The girl was awfully pretty with thick long blonde hair and pale blue eyes and her dress was the most prettiest she had in the small town so far.

"What do you mean." she asked

Lillian cleared her throat blushing lightly but continued to talk boldly.

"Well you look awful rich even if your covered in mud and we've never heard of woman doctors before. I guess that's why the Reverend's so shocked he's usually very nice."

"We'll I understand I suppose there isn't much woman doctors back home either in Boston." said Michaela admitting.

Lillian's eyes widened in glee.

"Boston that's a long time away. I always wanted to go to those big cities you know get out of this town. I want to become a writer there isn't much woman writers either."

Michaela's smile widened as she thought that she found another female that wanted something else rather than just becoming a wife and popping out babies.

"Really, how long have you want to be a writer."

"Ever since I was a little girl. Only Matthew knows though I don't think other folks would be too pleased if they heard." said Lillian softly as she thought about her father.

Charlotte looked back at them and stopped at the second door pushing it open and stepping inside waiting for Michaela and Lillian to walk in.

"Here it is," said Charlotte raising her arms. "I got some soldiers staying here during the treaty council."

Matthew and Reverend Johnson walked carrying a chest of Michaela's things and put it at gently as they could next to where Lillian has put Michaela's bag.

"Thank you Reverend." said Charlotte as the Reverend frowned but nodded and walked out of the room.

Lillian walked over to Matthew brushing away a piece of his hair that fell over his forehead before reaching for his hand and pulled him out of the room looking behind her shoulder and smiled nodding.

"It was nice to meet you Michaela"

* * *

**I will continue to do the rest of Dr Quinn the Medicine Woman as a story and write every scene in the series I just wanted to introduce my character Lillian. I had only began to watch the tv series but I wanted Matthew to have someone else rather than Ingrid. I also thought it would be interesting to see Loren having a daughter that's still alive. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Lillian are you up yet."

Maude looked up the stairs in the general store, her hands were gripping the tea towel she was using to wipe down the dust in the store. It was only morning and no-one had came into the general store to buy anything since people were only beginning to wake up from there warm beds. She was used to waking up Lillian since she was a deep sleeper. She was a lot like Abagail and it broke Maude's heart to look at her daughter in the face day after day because of that fact, but she wasn't going to do anything about it she would have to suck it up and continue to look after her only daughter. Not mention Lillian needed her, Maude may not have preferred Sully for Abagail but who was she to stand in her oldest daughters way of love and since Loren disowned Abagail she didn't spend much time with her before she died in child birth with newborn Hanna. She wasn't taking a chance with Lillian and Matthew she didn't care if Loren might not like Matthew but Maude would fight to keep her daughter this time.

Lillian walked down the stairs her dress the colour of light blue was tight around her small waist, flowing around the pool of her feet. Her hair was parted to the right side of her head her blonde hair in a loose plait.

"I'm up ma, you don't have to be yelling the store down." said Lillian cheekily wrapping her arms around her stomach to keep her warm from the morning chill in the store.

Maude tutted and hit Lillian on the arm with the tea towel in her her hands. She never understood where she got her cheekiness from, it wasn't her and it certainly didn't come from Loren. She may love her husband and she knew that he loved her but Maude was never Loren's first choice. No that was her little sister Dorothy, no matter what Maude did she would always know she was Loren's second choice and always would be. She guessed that was the reason she didn't care highly about who her daughters loved.

"Go get out of here, I bet young Matthew's waiting for you." said Maude nudging Lillian on her back pushing her out the door before Loren could walk in. There was no way Lillian would be able to leave if Loren caught her.

"Ma." said Lillian groaning trying to look over her shoulder but Maude kept pushing her until they were on the walkway. People had began to open up stores and Lillian frowned as she caught man laughing near the Saloon. Disgusting male pigs she thought. Lillian turned back to talk to Maude but the door was quickly shut near her face.

Lillian huffed under her breath rolling her eyes. Her mother was annoying sometimes but she loved her just as she loved her father. Only if her parents could change there way of thinking about woman doctors. Lillian when she had gotten home last night to have dinner with her parents she had quickly and eagerly told them about the new lady doctor but unfortunately they weren't so eager to talk about Michaela as much as Lillian but from the irritated looks they exchanged at dinner time she was sure they had a lengthy conversation when they went to bed.

"Good morning Lillian. How ya doing,"

Jake Slicker waved his arm at Lillian smiling who just raised her eyebrows. He sure looked friendly this morning which was surprising he was usually always in a mood a lot like her old man, she didn't much like him since he was friends with the likes of Hank who ran the saloon in town.

"Your opening shop early today Jake." she said walking over to him knowing if she was rude to him he would tell her father and she didn't feel like another long lecture on her behaviour today.

Jake walked closer to Lillian crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm giving the reverend a haircut, I can't make him wait now can I. Won't be Christian of me now would it."

Lillian nodded humming her eyes flicking over to where Indians and soldiers sat on the grass. The treaty was still continuing and Lillian hoped it would stay, enough bloodshed had been spilled over land. Jake cleared his throat licking his chapped lips stepping closer again.

"Now I've been hearing about this lady doctor-"

"Michaela Quinn she's a nice lady, came from the city and even had a collage degree. Must be very smart to get that, she must know what she's doing." said Lillian trying to give Michaela a good name. Nobody liked change in Colorado Springs and a lady doctor was a huge change.

"We'll see about that." said Jake sticking his nose up and walking back to his barber shop stiffly. He liked to think he was the doctor of the town just because he pulled out teeth and did a few stitches.

Lillian sighed rolling her eyes and shook her head. Men were so big-headed in Colorado Springs and she wondered if the man in the city were any different. She glanced back over to the soldiers that were the nearest to the town and snorted gently, probably not. She walked away from the barber shop as quick as she could passing Reverend Johnson barely stopping to talk to him. Maybe if he would apologise to Michaela she would be more nicer to him, she didn't like man who thought they were above woman. She hurried to near the near fences that were a few feet from the town it wasn't far but it could do until Matthew came.

She brushed away the dust on the wooden fence and sat on top of it patting down her dress to keep it under her and not come up and reveal her undergarments. She noticed a passing of deers and smiled softly leaning back slightly her hands on the fence behind her to keep herself from falling. Even in the war between Indians and the Americans there was still a certain beauty if you looked extra hard enough. She turned away from the Deers as she heard approaching footsteps and smiled as she saw Matthew walking up to her.

Matthew reached for Lillian his hand wrapping around her waist as she righted herself on the fence and stretched her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"How was dinner last night with Michaela." she asked her eyes widening in curiosity.

Matthew shrugged his shoulders letting go of Lillian and took of his hat brushing his fingers through his hair sighing.

"It was alright I guess, but I don't think she likes that Captain Chivington mostly argued with him until ma interrupted it." he told Lillian who leaned against the fence not sitting on it anymore her hands cupped together in front of her.

"I bet Captain Chivington started it," said Lillian bitterly. "I wish they would just leave they cause enough problems as it is. I hate him and the rest of the soldiers."

Lillian walked away from the fence fisting her hands into the sides of her dress furiously her usual pale skin reddening from built up stress as she thought how much easier it would be if the soldiers left. If only that could happen Lillian could only image how peaceful it would be without them especially with the likes of Captain Chivington. Matthew stepped up behind Lillian looking worriedly down at her and rubbed her shoulders gently.

"Why you so curious about Michaela anyway." he asked confused.

Lillian turned around furrowing her eyebrows to stare at Matthew looking at him like he should know why she was curious about Michaela. Lillian smiled her hands travelling up his chest, even through the clothes she could feel his muscles from all his hard work he did as he grew up. She peered up at him smiling.

"Well she's a smart woman ain't she and different from all the other different ladies here. And she's awfully pretty and from the city. I can only imagine what she's seen." she said wistfully. And Lillian knew even if her dream was to become a successful writer there wasn't much of a chance of that happening, she would never leave the country and she would never get to see the city.

"Do you want to see the city. Leave Colorado Springs." asked Matthew biting his lip his voice was quiet and was insecure. The thought of her leaving him was something he never thought of before.

Lillian put her hands on his cheeks and shook her head quickly her eyes widening in alarm.

"No, no I could never leave Colorado Springs. It's my home it's were I was born, I do want to see the city someday but I have years to do that I'm still young. And when I visit the city I want you to come with me."

Matthew smiled shyly and shook his head

"I don't think I'm much of a city folk."

"You don't have to be." said Lillian assuring him quickly. She knew that Matthew would always be a country boy at heart and she could never take him away from Colorado Springs. But they could always visit the city after they were married or she hoped that Matthew would marry her. She couldn't see herself with any other men.

Matthew grinned and dipped his head kissing Lillian who threaded her fingers through his hair pulling him closer as she stretched her legs her nearly on the end of her toes to reach Matthew's height. She tried to tug him even closer there lower bodies pressed together and her breast moving against his chest there breaths heavier and nearly panting. It seemed to get even hotter as they pushed against each other and Lillian pulled reluctantly away as she felt Matthew began to harden. It wasn't lady like to kiss like they were in public though Lillian didn't care as much as she should the heat on her skin and her stomach felt uncomfortable but she had gotton so used to the feelings. It was all about growing up and it wasn't going to go away.

Matthew licked his lips, his breath heavier than usual after there heated kiss.

"I need to be going, ma wants me to help around the house with Brian and Colleen. Her and Michaela are going to put up a notice up in your parents store. So she can't do much cleaning."

Lillian nodded in disappointment stepping away from him slightly to reched for his hand squeezing it before letting go."I'll see you later on in the day. I'll go see if Charlotte and Michaela are still at the general store I don't want to think what type of looks Michaela would be getting."

Lillian reached up and kissed Matthews cheek wrapping her hand around his neck in leverage to keep her balance before hurrying off smiling at Matthew over her shoulder. It was hotter now and Lillian thought herself lucky that she put on a light dress for today she would probably be sweating bullets if she was in one of her thick dresses her father loved so much. Her footsteps quickened as she heard a large rustle from the general store she picked up her dress nearly running as she stepped into the shop. The sight in front of her made her stop the hand she had sued to open the door leaned against the doorway to keep her up straight.

Sully stood in the general store with an Indian next to him and a wolf on his other side which was growling at Captain Chivington who had a gun pointed at him. He looked different he was still the handsome man her sister Abigail had been in love with and married but his hair was longer and messier than before and he was more tanned.

"Sully" she breathed quietly blinking her eyes incase they were playing games on her. He was back the man who had been married to her sister had returned from his travel with the Indians. He was scruffier than she remembered and clothes were between indian and the normal clothes he used to wear. She suddenly remembered what was happening as she noticed Captain Chivington click his gun loudly. She saw no-one not even her parents making a move to help and hurried over glaring viciously.

"What do you think your doing. Put that gun down and act like a civilised man." she hissed between her teeth standing between Sully and Captain Chivington her hands perched on her hips.

Captain Chivington pursed his lips until they were white and put his gun in his holster and walked forward until he was standing right beside her leaning down and whispered in Lillian's ear.

"You should be speaking to the Indian rather than me about civilised."

Lillian clenched her jaw and stared straight ahead as Captain Chivington walked out of the general store, two officers following behind him. Charlotte frowned and eyed the people who surrounded the small spectacle and grabbed Michaela's arms nearly dragging her out of the store.

Loren huffed under his breath slightly limping his way over to Lillian his face cross. How could his daughter be disrespectful to Captain Chivington especially against Sully and a no good Indian. Lillian closed her eyes turning around waiting for him quickly rolling her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

"Now why do you have go and do that, he's a soldier Lillian. A person working for the white man" said Loren groaning.

"He's just working for his own," said Lillian arguing. "He don't care what happens with the treaty all he cares about is having Indians dead. That ain't no man I'm going to be respectful too."

"Now listen here Lillian" started Loren huffing loudly his thick eyebrows raising to his forehead in irritation. Couldn't his daughter ever listen to him for once without arguing with him. But Lillian wasn't listening her eyes caught the figure of Sully who was waiting near the doorway his Indian friend had already left with the wolf already.

Lillian snapped her head in her fathers direction placing a hand on his arm keeping her eyes locked on Sully incase he left.

"You can berate me later pa but I have to go." she said hurrying away from him ignoring her mothers looks and her father calling her back. She wasn't going to let Sully leave without saying a thing to her, she missed him and it hurt when he left. She knew why, heck if she didn't have Matthew she would of left too, everything in this town reminded her about Abagail and it was horrible. She couldn't bare to think what Sully must of felt losing his wife and child. But she lost her sister too and he was the only person who would be able to grieve with her. Her father would just mutter about it being Sully's fault and her mother hadn't came out of her bedroom for nearly two weeks. And even though she knew Matthew was there for her he didn't know how it felt to lose someone you loved and know they would never be coming back.

She didn't stop or hesitate to grip his arm keeping a tight grip incase he would run as she dragged him out of her parents store and away from peering eyes. As the door closed behind them she let him go and whipped around to face him with a nervous expression on her face.

"Your back," she said licking her lips smiling weakly. She wanted to know how long he was staying or was he going to leave again but she didn't want to ruin anything with asking the daunting question.

Sully looked at Lillian rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I've been back for awhile."

"Why haven't you came sooner then."

"You saw what happened back there and I guess I wasn't ready to come back. Everything in Colorado Springs makes me remember about-"

"Abagail I know," said Lillian softly with a stiff voice. "You know it really hurt that you left without saying one goodbye."

"You had Matthew." argued Sully looking away from her.

Lillian sniffed wiping her hands over her eyes to stop herself from crying. What good would that do. She had cried enough.

"I needed you Sully." she whispered her voice wavering not wanting to let Sully see her upset she pushed passed him struggling not to cry. She didn't hear Sully rush after her something she was great full for, how long has she wished for him to come back. To have her brother-in-law back in Colorado Springs and now that he was here all the words and conversations she wanted to say to him seemed to diminish and fly out of her she wished that she could go back to the past the days that seemed to be full of life and joy.

She missed how her and Abagail used to walk through town gossiping there arms liked together or watching Sully and Abagail together and hoping one day that she and Matthew would end up like them. And now look at them at all. Abagail was gone with baby Hanna and Sully went and joined the Indians. The tears had began to fade and her chest didn't feel so pressed in anymore. But she still felt that clenching hand around her heart even if it did loosen.

"Lillian where are you going in a hurry." yelled Charlotte as Lillian passed Michaela and Charlotte not even noticing them.

Lillian stopped and turned around to face them noticing a shaggy old chestnut horse beside Michaela who even though looked small and insecure near the horse she still had her head held high ignoring the looks she were gaining. Lillian sighed forcing a smile onto her face an apologetic expression on her face.

"Sorry I didn't see you," she said softly. "It's just pa put me in a mood is all." She wasn't really lying her father did put her in a small mood. But she want going to tell them about the real reason about her talk with Sully.

Charlotte rolled her eyes clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth."Your father is a stubborn man, Lillian. Sometimes I would like to give him a talking too."

Lillian nodded not arguing with Charlotte she knew exactly how stubborn her father is. She turned to Michaela playing with her hands suddenly shy.

"I'm real sorry about what happened back there in the general store"

"It's not your fault. I think your quite brave to stand up to Captain Chivington." said Michaela in a matter in fact tone her hands holding the reins of the horse beside her.

"Someone had to stand up to that man and well it sure wasn't my ma and pa like it should of been." said Lillian frowning in irritation. Her parents probably were watching in some sick satisfaction too see if something ours happen just like the rest of the towns people in the general store.

Michaela furrowed her eyebrows together confused.

"I don't understand."

"My pa owns the general store and ma helps out around the store. Loren and Maude Bray are there names if you didn't know. I should be going a couple friends of mine are going out into paddocks to relax." Lillian told them turning away and walking into the direction she needed to to. She had totally forgotten about the fact of meeting her friends, seeing Sully messed a few knobs in her head.

Charlotte frowned calling out in concern.

"You be safe now you don't know what type of animals that lurk around there."


	3. Chapter 3

The townsfolk gathered for Sunday services, shooting uneasy looks in the direction of the Indian encampment. Lillian stood with Colleen whispering under there breaths both looking giddy as Colleen laughed. The rest of the Cooper family were a little far away from them as Charlotte tried to brush Brian's hair to look nice with Matthew watching amused as his little brother complained pouting his lips. Michaela rode into sight, wearing a grey dress and accessories, drawing looks from the Indians.  
She seemed uncomfortably aware of the attention, as she realised that the churchgoers, including Chivington and the other officers, are watching her too.

Lillian stopped talking to Colleen as she noticed that Sully seating beside a fire next to an Indian who leaned into him having a conversation. They hadn't spoken yet ever since the incident at the General Store and Lillian was nervous to speak to him again. She had found out by Matthew that Sully had let Michaela stay at the homestead he had built for him and Abagail and she wondered why he did. Even though he barely visited the homestead she knew how protective he was of the house. With all Abagail things and baby material Sully had bought for baby Hanna. She didn't know whether to be sad that someone else, another woman was staying at her deceased sisters house or be happy that Michaela had somewhere to live.

Michaela hurried off her horse to the church, where everyone pretended to go about their business. Only the very pregnant Emily smiles and waves, but her husband literally pulls her hand out of the air and leads her away. To Michaela's relief, she saw the Coopers and Lillian gathered together and smiled when they approached. Charlotte at the front with Brian and Matthew as Colleen and Lillian slowly follow.

"You sure look grand Michaela." complimented Lillian sweetly.

Charlotte ran a critical eye over Michaela frowning.

"Grand enough to be in Boston."

Michaela glances around. No one was dressed even nearly as nice as her. No hat so fancy, no shoes so new, no collar so white. She gets the message. She takes off her pretty hat and gloves and reluctantly puts them into her saddle bag, trying not to crush them as she does, an impossible task. She turns for Charlotte's appraisal.

"That'll have to do." said Charlotte.

Lillian walked next to Matthew as they started through the crowd as Charlotte introduced Michaela to some of the folks in Colorado Springs a few people were barely polite. The others make no pretence, snubbing her openly, treating her like a pariah. This to her embarrassment included both of her parents. They passed Michaela by as if she wasn't there. Michaela kept her chin up but Lillian could tell she was hurting.

"They sure don't like her." said Lillian whispering to Matthew as she frowned disapprovingly at the towns people. Couldn't they be just a little bit more polite after all she may be the first female doctors in Colorado Springs but she was a woman and men were supposed to treat woman with good manners.

Matthew puffed out his cheeks exhaling loudly.

"Well you can't really blame them. They never met a women like her before I sure haven't they just don't know what to make of her."

"They could find out more about her if they got to know her better. They shouldn't judge a cover by its book." said Lillian hurriedly.

Suddenly there was a commotion from the direction of main street. Hank the owner of the Saloon and a man that Lillian didn't like ran over to them with an urgent expression on his face.

"Hey, Slicker, got a shot fella here"

Instinctively, Michaela started toward them, but Jake stepped ahead of her, as do Chivington and the officers. The other townspeople follow and she had to push her way through them. Matthew quickly grabbed Lillian's hand so they couldn't get pulled apart as they followed everyone to where Jake was following Hank. The churchgoers converge on a gathering of saloon goers, cowboys, drifters, the dark redhead Myra and another bar girl focused on a wounded man lying on the ground.

"He caught a ricochet slug out hunting." said Hank not sounding concerned as he told Jake who leaned over the man.

Michaela stepped forward.

"I'm a doctor."

They all ignore her, as Jake bends down, and probed the man's shoulder wound roughly. The man groans and Lillian winced in sympathy biting her lip. Jake stands up.

"Get him over to the shop"

A couple of the men pick him up and carry him toward the barber shop, Jake and most of the crowd following. Lillian and Matthew followed with interest clear on there faces, nothing much happened in Colorado Springs and it was kinda depressing to think that a man in pain was so interesting. The crowd watched outside the barber shop as Jake started to prepare to pull out the bullet from the man. Lillian looked away not wanting too see any blood spurting from the man and her eyes caught her mother who stepped away from the crowd looking abnormally flushed. She stepped away from Matthew and put a hand on her mothers shoulder.

"Are you okay ma." she asked concerned as her mother took out her handkerchief and waved her face gently nodding.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." said Maude waving her daughter concern away then her face twists with pain and she clutched at her chest. Lillian caught her mother as she collapsed before she could hit the ground and eased her gently to lay down only looking up from her mothers face as Michaela knelt beside her quickly opening medical bag and gets her stethoscope. She applies the end to the semi-conscious Maude's chest.

"Is she going be alright Dr Mike." asked Lillian pushing her mothers hair away from the front of her face.

"I don't know, I need a few seconds..." exhaled Michaela pressing gently onto Maude's chest with the stethoscope. It took nearly a few minutes for people to notice the semi-conscious Maude but most importantly Michaela who leaned over her with a funny looking device not many of the towns people have seen before.

Loren stomped over yanking the stethoscope from Michaela's hands.

"Look here," he exclaimed. "Get away from my wife."

Michaela grabbed the stethoscope back.

"Your wife is ill."

Loren wrestles Maude away from Michaela and pulls her to her feet. Lillian jumped to her feet furrowing her eyebrows her lips pursed so tightly they were turning white. What was her father doing Michaela was a doctor who could help her mother.

"It's just one of her spells." said Loren stiffly.

"She's never had them like this." argued Lillian stepping forward telling Michaela ignoring the glare her father sent her.

Michaela nodded her head looking at Maude.

"Her heart is pounding."

"Course it is," said Loren rolling his eyes like it was obvious and turned to Maude."Yer alright ain't ya."

Maude blinked and forced herself to rally as she saw Michaela. There was no way she was going to let the woman check her over. It was a man's job to be a doctor.

"Just all the excitement." she said with effort brushing her skirt and straightening her hat.

Michaela kept her gaze sternly on Maude.

"You have an arrhythmia.."

Loren interrupts pulling Maude away his face pinched in annoyance."Mind your own business. Come on Lillian."

Lillian shook her head furiously and stepped away from her fathers hand nearly glaring at him in irritation.

"I ain't going anywhere with you until you learn some common sense."

She walked away from them going back to the church hesitating as she saw Sully and the wolf from yesterday bedside him in the cemetery kneeling next to familiar two hand-carved crosses that was made for Hanna and Abagail. She slowly made her way over and she could tell by straightness in Sully's back that he knew that she was there. Lillian kneeled beside him running a wary hand through the wolf's fur who purred nuzzling into her palm. She glanced over to Sully.

"I don't hate you not even when you joined up in the army after what...happened. I tried to hate you but I couldn't. Abagail loved you so much and I know that she wouldn't want me to you." she told him softly pulling away from the wolf and put her hands onto her lap.

Sully clenched his jaw staring at the two crosses in front of him.

"I don't blame you if you did. I would of hated me too. I wanted to write but I could never think about what to say."

"It's alright. I'm just glad your back Sully." she told him putting a hand on his shoulder and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sully gripped her hand tightly smiling slightly glancing out at the corner of his eye at Lillian.

"Matthew's grown up a lot. You look like a good couple."

Lillian pulled away blushing lightly but smiled proudly. Only if her father could have the same beliefs as Sully on her relationship with Matthew. Loren liked Matthew as a person he just didn't like him with Lillian, he wanted her to be with a man with money so he could look after his daughter properly.

"I heard you gave Michaela the homestead to stay in." she said looking away from him. Sully looked quickly over over to Lillian not sure how she would react.

"I just wanted to help her out I-"

"I don't mind," said Lillian interrupting him. "She needs some place to sleep and I know you aren't someone who would let a woman sleep outside on the ground."

The wolf beside her stood up straighter making her follow to were he was looking. Michaela stood there looking upset. There awareness transferred immediately to Sully, who looks up, unruffled, and stood. Michaela takes this as permission to approach. Lillian stayed kneeling on the ground but looked up curiously.

"There are some things in the cabin that belong to you. And Lillian I suppose." said Michaela looking between them.

"Nothing I want" said Sully walking away with the wolf.

Michaela glanced after him but stayed where she was and looked to Lillian expectantly who looked away from her. Lillian shook her head clearing her clogged up throat.

"I don't want it either. But I want to say thank you for trying to help my ma back there. What you said, what she has. Is it dangerous." asked Lillian.

"If not treated then yes." said Michaela softly and Lillian nodded exhaling reaching to touch the smaller of the two crosses. Michaela knew when she wasn't needed and quickly walked away to find Sully to ask a few questions she wanted answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Lillian stood next to Emily who held her newborn son in her arms. He was only a day old and always needed an eye on him just incase something had happened. They were both speaking about Michaela who had delivered the baby with the help of Charlotte, Michaela had now earned the towns curiosity when they found out that she had saved both Emily and her little boy when she was giving birth. Lillian had to push back her thoughts when she began thinking if maybe Abagail and Hanna would have lived if Michaela had come to Colorado Springs earlier.

"Sam may not be one hundred percent on the idea of Michaela being a doctor but after she saved both of us he's been more into the idea. I certainly am." said Emily rocking her son gently in her arms as Lillian cooed over him playing with his fingers.

Lillian smiled glancing up letting to of babies hands.

"He sure is a cutie Emily. What are you going to name him."

"Sam and I haven't picked a name yet but I do like the sound Jonathan. It was my grandfathers."

"It's a nice name." said Lillian wistfully looking at the baby who yawned tiredly and closed his eyes. He really was a cute baby and since they don't have many in Colorado Springs it was a good thing to see. Even if it made her think about Abagail and Hanna and wondering what type of baby Hanna would have been, she knew strongly that Abagail would have been a good mother. Emily smiled gently holding her son closer to her chest, even if she only had given birth to him just yesterday it felt like she had done this for days.

"Well you just wait until you and Matthew have your own. I bet your going to be a good ma to your kids." she said genuinely. Lillian blushed startled at what she said and wrapped the shawl that was around her shoulders tightly and cleared the throat awkwardly.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean Matthew and I aren't even married. I haven't really thought that far yet. Matthew and I are still young."

Emily snorted rolling her eyes.

"Every girl when she's courting thinks about having babies. I know I did everyday before I found about being pregnant. And I bet that Mathew certainly thinks of it, he watches you enough. And both of you are nineteen it's not like you must have a baby right away. I got married to Sam when I was eighteen, no-one said a thing."

Lillian stared thoughtfully at Emily, she had lied before she had thought about having babies with Matthew once or twice and she knew that she wanted one but she was scared of losing the baby or dying and leaving Matthew alone. And then her parents wouldn't have anyone. Not only that but she thought more about her wedding just like every other girl she knew instead of having babies. And she didn't want to think what her father would say about the baby she knew her mother would be pleased at least.

"I guess I'm just worried," admitted Lillian. "What if what happened to Abagail happens to me and the baby and Matthew would be all alone. I saw what it did to Sully, and I don't want that to happen to Matthew."

"I had the same thoughts, so does nearly every woman. It's dangerous to have babies without having much to keep both baby and mother safe but it's worth it when you hear your babies first cries. And now that we have a doctor it ain't so dangerous now." said Emily softly and she noticed Sam waving her over and looked at Lillian.

"I better be going. The baby's sleeping and I don't want to wake him up"

Lillian shook her head wrapping the shawl across her chest, it was chilly morning on this day. And not many people were out.

"I'll see you and the baby later. Charlotte wants me to help with making mincemeat pies and since ma barely lets me into the kitchen I can learn from Charlotte on how to cook"

"Oh you're a fine cook, and you better keep promise I'll be waiting for ya." said Emily calling back over her shoulder and smiled as she reached her husband's side who quickly pulled her into the direction of their house. Lillian watched them walked off for a minute before walking over to the Cooper house, absently waving to people who said hello to her maybe she should ask Matthew on his opinion about getting married and giving kids. They already talked about the future and both said that they thought they would still be together but they never had an actual, serious conversation about growing up.

Lillian could almost image having a family with Matthew, she could imagine helping Matthew build a house away from town and have nice white wedding she always dreamed of and her father giving her away to Matthew without hesitation on his part. She could even imagine having four children with that would be happy and looked after. They would have Matthew's hair but her eyes or they could have her own blonde hair and Matthew's brown eyes. God the possibilities she could have, no she decided she would have her house and she would have her family, Lillian wouldn't even much care if she didn't get her white wedding as long as she got everything else.

She lifted her skirt as she stepped onto the walkway of the Cooper's home and knocked gently on the wooden door her knuckles brushing gently on the oak in the middle of the door.

"Is that you Lillian." called out Charlotte from somewhere inside the house.

"Yeah it's me." said Lillian loudly through the door. The door opened revealing Charlotte, her dress was dirty with cooking ingredients but that didn't bother her. Charlotte pulled Lillian inside the house gently taking off her shawl and hanging it over a couch in the lounge room. Lillian relaxed as the heat in the house touched her skin and got rid of the goosebumps that had formed on her arms from the cold outside.

"You looking freezing, what where you doing walking all around town in this cold. If Matthew or Loren found out about it you would be in the biggest lecture of your life." said Charlotte trying to sound disapproving but chuckled halfway through her speech.

Lillian sighed laughing under her breath.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did but I wanted to see Emily and her new baby. After all we don't have much babies in Colorado Springs."

"It is a cute baby isn't it. We're just lucky we had Dr Mike to help us out or...it would been a lot like Abagail and Hanna." sighed Charlotte she blamed herself for their deaths since she was the midwife and there wasn't a minute she didn't think about what if she could have done a better job or at least save one of them.

"Very lucky," said Lillian her voice only wavering for a second. "Now how about we make these mincemeat pies."

Charlotte smiled nodding understanding that she was trying to change the conversation.

"I just started with the dough."

Lillian rolled the dough with her hands ignoring the irritating feeling of the dried, clunk of some dough on her fingers and blew strand of hair that fell into her face. It sure was hard sometimes to cook and since her mother didn't want her in the kitchen thinking she would do something wrong she had to learn from Charlotte who had been happy to teach her. And though it was hard she knew it would be valuable in the future when she would have to cook for Matthew when he would come home from work. Charlotte looked over to Lillian as she rolled her own dough.

"I heard you and Sully are talking again."

"Yeah we are, pa ain't pleased but he doesn't argue as much as I thought he would I think he's getting the fact that I need to talk to Sully." said Lillian smiling as she busied herself with getting a roller and began to roll her dough flat.

"And how you feeling about Michaela living on the homestead."

"I'm fine. It's not like anyone else is going to live there. I won't and Sully wouldn't."

There conversation was stopped short a knock sounded on the door. Charlotte and Lillian exchanged confused glances and Lillian shrugged not knowing who could be at the door.

"Come in." yelled out Charlotte not bothering to move from her place in the kitchen. Michaela walked into the kitchen looking flushed and her face pinched in pain as she sat down on a stool in the kitchen.

"You looking a little peaked." said Charlotte eyeing Michaela who winced touching her jaw.

"I just had a tooth pulled out."

"For what reason." asked Lillian shocked she hadn't noticed any bad teeth on Michaela in fact she had the best teeth in Colorado Springs. All white and straight.

"Jake Slicker said it had to go." said Michaela avoiding their eyes

Charlotte turned to get some walnuts and a mallet, shooting Michaela a suspicious sideways glance. "Wasn't nothing wrong with your tooth was there."

Michaela stopped looking from the ground and looked at Lillian and Charlotte who stared at her expectantly and confessed.

"No."

"Shame on you. Letting that bully yank a perfectly good tooth outta your head." said Charlotte shaking her head clucking her tongue on the roof of her mouth.

"Your right." sighed Michaela.

"But can you imagine their faces," said Lillian smiling widely. "No woman ever likes getting their tooth pulled out and you just walked up there. I don't even like it."

"I bet my bottom dollar that you shook him right all up." said Charlotte laughing in amusement and Lillian shortly followed laughing softly.

Michaela looked at them both confused but hope began to rise in her eyes.

"You think so."

Charlotte used the mallet to crack the walnuts, offering some to Michaela and Lillian who shook her head. She never liked walnuts not even when she was a little girl. The three of them sat together around the table, Charlotte and Lillian momentarily stopping their cooking to talk to Michaela.

"Why, sure. What you did took guts. A man can't ignore that." said Charlotte knowingly after chewing the walnut in her mouth.

"Even if they try not too." agreed Lillian rolling her eyes at men's pride.

"Charlotte." said Michaela looking hesitant and stopped quickly looking at her hands. Obviously what she had to say she didn't know if she could say it or not.

"Hm" said Charlotte humming not notching the bothered look on Michaela's face as she brushed her skirt from crumbs.

"How did your husband die." asked Michaela softly not sure if she was overstepping her boundaries. Lillian stared at Charlotte with a worried expression as she looked slowly up from her skirt to stare at Michaela.

"He didn't. He's alive and kicking for all I know."

"Unfortunately." murmured Lillian glaring down at the table. That man caused enough hurt for the Cooper family and if he ever came back she would wallop him with a spatula.

Michaela glanced at Lillian furrowing her eyebrows and stared between them not understanding.

"But they call you widow Cooper."

"That's the townsfolk's' way of being polite. My husband and I, we had a farm near Topeka. Took us four years to make a go of it, then one day he upped and sold it. Didn't even ask me. Just came in one morning and told me we was going mining for gold on Pike's Peak." said Charlotte bitterly her lips pulled into a sneer.

"My fiancé never once mentioned the war until the evening he came to dinner dressed in an officer's uniform and announced he was leaving in two days." said Michaela her voice wavering.

Lillian raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Two days, I swear if Matthew ever did something like that, well I don't know what I would do."

"Can't be depending on men like that," said Charlotte shaking her head. "When the mining went bust, my husband lost his good sense and disappeared with my money sock."

"It's better to be known as a widow and not a woman whose husband left them," said Lillian. "Some folks talk about whether if the woman was good wife material and well everyone in town knows Charlotte and none of us would ever think of something like that"

"I'm sorry, Charlotte." said Michaela with sympathy.

"What's done is done. What about your man" asked Charlotte not bothered with her apology. She had heard enough apologies from other people, she didn't want their pity.

"He was a doctor. I met him at the hospital. Before that, I was always too busy with my work to pay much attention to the parties like my sisters. And even when I did, the boys never asked me to dance. They thought I was too..." said Michaela hesitating as she tried to find a word she was looking for.

"Smart." supplied Charlotte

Michaela smiled wistfully, nodding.

"But, I wasn't about to give up being a doctor, so I gave up the parties instead."

"How come you didn't get married" asked Lillian leaning on her hand staring at Michaela who stopped for just a second and answered.

"He was killed in the war."

"It's funny... It don't seem to matter how you lose them. The pain's the same." said Charlotte quietly.

Lillian sat up straighter in her seat as a cool, silence descended upon them as they began to think. Thinking of what to say was harder than she thought so she began to talk about something that was on her mind before she came here.

"Do you think Matthew and I would ever get married."

Charlotte looked at her surprised. Maybe because she was asking about her son or surprised how unsure Lillian sounded.

"Of course you two are. Matthew ain't looked at any other girl since you two started courting and you both love each other." said Charlotte in a matter fact tone.

Michaela smiled gently.

"Something like that is rare to go by. Keep on to it." she advised Lillian who nodded relaxing as they all began to talk again. The depressing air diminishing around them as they spoke of lighter things.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month and Michaela still didn't have any patients and the only ones that would talk to her were the Cooper family, Lillian Bray and Emily. At least some of the folks in Colorado Springs didn't look at her like a snake ready to spring. Lillian sat on the couch in the living room of the Cooper's helping Colleen with her homework, Charlotte was to busy with cleaning the upstairs of the house and Matthew was in his room cleaning up as well so Lillian and him could to off to one of the grasslands and have a picnic. Brian was somewhere around the house doing something that involved getting in trouble later. Lillian brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear leaning closer to read Colleen's writing and pointed at the piece of paper.

"Maybe you could write a story about something you've read before. I did it when I went to school and the reverend was pleased."

"But I haven't read anything though except cooking books. I don't even have any real books." said Colleen pointing out that they all belonged to her mother. And even those books weren't something that held Colleen's interest.

Lillian sighed frowning not knowing what to do, she had books but they were novels with small writing and many chapters. Colleen had never read a book like that and even though Lillian didn't doubt her abilities to read one of her books it would talk an awful long time and the homework was due in two weeks. She tried to think of any small book she had or books that would get Colleen's attention. It would have to be easy to read and romantic, Colleen always liked books like that. Lillian smiled as she thought of the right book and turned excitedly to Colleen.

"Romeo and Juliet."

"What's that. I haven't heard about it before."

Lillian deflated, of course she wouldn't they lived in Colorado Springs. Lillian was lucky enough to have her aunt Dorothy who always sent her books. But she wasn't going to let go of the idea she had.

"It's the most greatest love story ever told on a piece of paper and it's written by this famous writer William Shakespeare. Romeo's and Juliet's families are arch enemies but they still fall in love but they have to hide their love from their families." she told Colleen whose eyes lit up and began to smile.

"It sound beautiful," said Colleen wistfully but sighed. "But I don't have it. Neither does ma."

Lillian shook her head taking the homework from Colleen's hands and placing it on the coffee table next to them and reached again for her hands holding them. "But I do. And I'll give it too you later on, just make sure you don't ruin it. It was a gift from Aunt Dorothy."

Colleen gasped and lunged at Lillian hugging her tightly.

"Thank you."

"I'm happy to help I've read it so many times and it's a good thing if it gets passed around. A book like that shouldn't be left to get dusty on a bookcase." said Lillian shrugging as Colleen let her go with a pleased expression on her face. Colleen stood up grabbing her homework and ran upstairs to put it away side-stepping Matthew who walked down the stairs dusting his hands on his pants. Mathew glanced behind him following his sisters hurried footsteps with a perplexed expression on his face, he turned back to Lillian and pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"What's with Colleen."

Lillian smiled shaking her head and stood up walking over to Matthew putting her arms around his shoulders. He smelled like cologne and burnt wood from a fire-place, and a distinct smell she never could place wafted up her nose as she leaned into his shoulder exhaling as all the tense muscles in her body relaxed.

"Nothing," she said innocently. "Have you cleaned up that room of yours so we can go on that picnic you were telling me about."

Matthew nodded smiling and led her upstairs to his bedroom. It was clean usually there was a piece of clothing on the floor or his bed hadn't been made properly but everything was neatly placed where it was supposed to be and his bed had new clean sheets. Lillian walked over to the bed touching the sheets and was surprised by how smooth they were, usually the sheets she had on her bed were scratchy. She sat on the bed smoothing her hands over the bed sheet and leaned back on her elbows and glanced to Matthew who stood watching her intently. If she wasn't used to the stare she would have been uncomfortable with how intense it was.

"And when exactly are we going on this picnic." she asked cocking her head to the side unknown to her she looked like a cute dog begging for a meal. Matthew walked over to his usual brown rimmed hat was off his head showing his brown hair that was beginning to grow past his ears. She would have to get him to get it cut, she liked his hair short and it also would be good for his hygiene with all the work he does around the town his hair would gather so much sweat. Matthew leaned over Lillian brushing strands away from her face kissing her neck.

"Are you going to tell me because you know how much I hate surprises" she exhaled leaning back until her back hit the mattress bringing Matthew with her. She glanced over to the door and noticed it was already closed and locked and shut her eyes smiling and thought that Matthew must have done it when she was sitting on his bed relaxing on the sheets.

Matthew chuckled, a low, throaty sound that vibrated through her neck as he kissed the spot just under her ear."You don't seem to mind, Lillian. And surprises are supposed to be good so just be happy with this little one." He loosened his grip, turning so he could face her and carefully placed her arms around his neck. He leaned in, his gaze so full of heated passion that Lillian nearly melted right than and there.

When his lips met hers, she couldn't stop the trembling that shimmered through her body. She hung on tightly as he nibbled at her mouth, and couldn't stop the small moan that left her lips. Lillian let her hands slide down over his broad chest, her fingers mapping the planes of his muscles all the way to the middle of his stomach, her hands flat on his hard stomach. She grabbed his head, her right hand staying on his stomach as she pushed him further to her opening her mouth and caressing his tongue the familiar heat that made itself known to her in her stomach made her lift her leg up and squeeze her legs together trying to get rid of the feeling but it only became more pronounce as Matthew groaned, his large hands traveling down to her chest and squeezing her breast through her dress.

Lillian's head dropped back, her body thrumming with the intensity of unexpected emotion. She felt his lips on her chest, moving up her collarbone and over her neck, on the tip of her chin. She lifted her head, eyes closed as she waited to feel his mouth against hers once more. The building of heat between her legs became to hard to ignore, it had never been this hard before to ignore but they had never kissed as heated as they were now. With strength she didn't know she had she pushed Mathew off her, it was like her body was separated from her mind as she swapped positions with Matthew, leaning over him and straddling his waist it was the only thing she could think of that would stop the heat but it only grew stronger. She went back to his lips kissing him furiously taking out her sexual frustration on his bruised lips. She arched her back moving the bottom part of her body forward electing a weak moan from Matthew who held her there tightly. He moved away from her lips panting scrunching his face in pain or pleasure, she couldn't tell.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he panted roughly. "It's, it's not right we ain't married."

Lillian felt annoyed with him, all this sexual frustration was taking a toll on her. Couldn't he feel it she knew that he was aroused by his bulge poking into her stomach, how could he stop. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that it wasn't right but the heat between her legs was more important and she couldn't ignore it. She leaned down pecking his chin until she reached his lips her breath dusting over his bruised lips.

"Please," she pleaded quietly. "We won't go as far to have...sex. Just let me try something, you can stop if you want. Just let me please."

Matthew exhaled licking his lips and closed his eyes, his fingers digging into her hips through her dress that was pulled up past her knees and nodded stiffly. Lillian smiled leaning back her hands traveling down past his chest stopping as they reached his pants buckle, ignoring how Matthew stiffened under her and reached back up to his shoulders. She wouldn't go that far just like she promised because she knew Matthew would stop and even though her mind was becoming cloudy with lust she wouldn't do it either. She slowly began kissing him again, slowly and gradually they started to kiss furiously again until Lillian started to thrust her body forward, and this time Matthew didn't stop as he leaned his lack back his mouth opened in pleasure as he panted. Lillian kissed her way down his neck and pulled back sharply as Matthew arched up pushing against her, his mouth quickly covering her own as she moaned loudly. They nearly forgot that his whole family would be around somewhere around the house and with how thin the walls were they would be able to hear. Lillian pushed her head between Matthew's shoulder to cover her moans as they continued to arch together. The heat between her legs strengthened and only became stronger just as she felt like it was too much knocks began to pound on the door roughly making her quickly stop her movements.

"Matthew, Matthew you in there." said Brian knocking on the door hurriedly sounding panicked and worried.

Matthew groaned in disappointment hitting his head on the pillow behind him frowning in annoyance as Lillian got off him to answer the door patting her dress and hair down sounding breathless. He longed to continue what they were doing, his arousal was painfully aware as he looked down and winced, without Lillian helping him with his problem it was starting to hurt he breathed out trying to image something, anything really that didn't involve Lillian. Lillian looked over to him her cheeks flushing red as she noticed how much of an impact she had caused and walked to the door quickly and looked over her shoulder before she opened the door and was satisfied that his arousal was gone but he stayed on the bed controlling his breathing. With one last pat down of her hair she unlocked the door and opened it and frowned as she saw a pale Brian who looked frightened.

"Brian what's wrong." she asked putting her hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off instead reaching for her hand and tried to pull her out of the bedroom.

"It's Ma she was bit by a rattlesnake in the cellar." said Brian closed to tears. Hearing this Matthew jumped off his bed all the thoughts of before rushing out of his head as he ran pass them, Lillian quickly moving Brian and herself away from the wall. Lillian ran her shaky hands through her hair and quickly leaned down to Brian's level.

"Brian you gotta go get Dr Mike alright, I saw her around town a little while ago. Now run as fast you can and bring her back. Okay can you do that." she said gathering his small face in her hands.

"W-What if ma-"

"As long as you get Dr Mike she can do something to help your ma, okay. You have to do this to help your ma."

Brian nodded shakily and ran down the stairs and Lillian heard the thump of the door as it banged against the wall as Brian ran out. Lillian sighed bringer her hands to her lips trying to stop them from shaking, before rushing down the stairs stopping on the bannister as she saw Matthew struggling to hold Charlotte in his arms as he walked to the stairs, a frantic Colleen following him. Lillian walked down the stairs quickly putting her hands on Charlotte's face that was flushed and felt hot against her fingers, her eyes catching the bloody bite mark on her arm her throat became clogged up. She cleared her throat, it wasn't time to get emotional when they could still save her.

"Take her to her bedroom, it isn't safe to take her upstairs." she told them trying to keep her voice strong.

Matthew shook his head his lips quivering.

"No we gotta wash out the poison or something."

"Brian's going to get Dr Mike she'll know what to do. But if you take her up those stairs you'll just move her around more. That isn't good for her."

Matthew gulped and finally nodded turning on his heel heading for his mother's bedroom, Lillian reached for Colleen pulling her to her side and walked after him. Colleen was shaking awfully, tears had began to spill over her cheeks as they helped pull back the spread sheets over the bed, quickly pulling them over Charlotte who murmured to herself tossing her head. Her skin was turning white as the sheets, struggling to breath, barely conscious. Matthew and Colleen hovered worriedly over their mother's forearm, which was grossly swollen and turning an ugly shade of purple. Lillian stayed back not knowing what to do, pacing over wooden floor twisting her hands in front of her. Suddenly, Michaela and Brian burst in. Michaela's a flurry of action, taking one look at the arm, then checking gums, eyes, and finally leaning her ear right onto Charlotte's chest for a heartbeat. She looked appalled at the gravity of her condition.

"I need a bucket of water." demanded Michaela looking at Matthew, he ran out of the room. Lillian stepped closer to the bed kneeling beside Charlotte's head reaching to touch her forehead, it was scorching hot she pulled back and put her hands on top of her lap. Michaela turned to Colleen who didn't take her eyes off her mother, her tears had stopped but she was still shaking.

"Colleen I need you to get me a glass of cider." she told her firmly with a soft tone. Colleen nodded shakily and hurried out sniffing. Lillian looked away from Charlotte as the Reverend and her mother entered the Reverend urging the others behind them to wait outside. He then goes to Charlotte's side and begins to pray. Michaela glanced at Brian, and sees his fear, then gestures to Charlotte's good arm.

"Come here and hold your mother's hand for me."

He does as he's told, feeling useful. Michaela took some of the water from the basin into a mortar cup and adds some sort of powder. She stirs, making a gooey plaster, then applies it to the bite. Charlotte moans, managing to focus on Michaela.

"What're you all doing here"

"You were bitten by a rattlesnake." said Lillian managing a weak smile for Charlotte who nodded her head slightly.

"Oh, yeah."

"Your going to be fine" said Michaela determined to keep Charlotte alive as she rubbed in the plaster on the bite. She wasn't going to let one of her only friends she had in Colorado Springs die without trying to save her life.

"I am." asked Charlotte sounding like she didn't believe in Michaela's words. Michaela looked at Charlotte, she couldn't find an answer, instead busied herself bandaging the plaster. She then fishes for some pills from her bag and crushes them, just as Colleen returns with the cider. She dropped the crushed pill powder into the cider and hands it to Colleen, as Matthew entered with the bucket. Maude waved her daughter over, her eyes worried.

"Lillian come here," she said softly, she had seen so many snake bites that she knew that Charlotte would die soon and no matter how much medicine they had it wouldn't work. She didn't want her daughter to be near Charlotte incase she broke down, heck she didn't even want to be here but Charlotte was her best friend and she wasn't going to leave even if it came to close to home with Abagail's death. Lillian got to her legs shakily, her legs felt numb as she moved over to her mother who pulled her into an embrace, she pushed her head into her mothers shoulder pretending that she was somewhere else but in the room with the sick Charlotte.

Michaela pushed the glass to Colleen and turned to both Matthew and Colleen speaking without a waver in her voice.

"Help your mother drink that. Matthew put the bucket under her arm." Matthew does it quickly. Michaela lowered Charlotte's arm into the water. Charlotte goes limp, the cider dribbling down her cheek.

"Ma," exclaimed Colleen alarmed. Michaela took out the stethoscope again, listening to Charlotte's chest, but Charlotte revives.

"Dr. Mike..."

"Yes, Charlotte."

"One thing..."

"Anything."

"Please take care of my children."

A look was exchanged between the Reverend and Maude, surprised. Another between Colleen and Brian, frightened. Lillian took her head out of her mother's shoulder pulling away from her to step next to Matthew who stared at his mother with perplexed expression, his eyes still frightened. She reached for his hand squeezing it just like he had done when Abagail and Hanna had died.

Michaela overwhelmed leaned in close to Charlotte's ear, panicked, and whispers, searching the feelings that are flooding her, stumbling on the words. "Charlotte, not me, I mean, I don't know anything about children, raising them, they don't teach you that in medical school... Besides, you're going to be fine."

"Promise...Promise..."

Maude was touched by this despite herself. Charlotte reaches for the children. They all hug her, as she loses consciousness again, and her breath lapses into the death rattle. Brian started to cry hugging Colleen tightly as she started to cry as well. Michaela rummaged desperately in her medical bag for something, anything that might help. She pulled out another packet of powder, her hand shaking as she tried to pour some into a cup. The Reverend puts his hand on hers to stop her, a plea in his eyes to let these last moments be. She put the medicine down. Lillian inhaled through her nose tears started to flow down her cheeks as Matthew's shoulders shook trying to restrain his tears, without even hesitating she put her arms around him not cringing as she felt her dress began to get soaked from Matthew's tears.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and if you did please review I know not many read Dr Quinn Medicine Woman Fan fiction but it would be nice to see some review so it can give me more inspiration to write more chapters. Next chapter will have more of the Cooper children and Michaela since the next episode mostly revolves around them getting used to having Michaela as a new mother.**


	6. Chapter 6

The day was as beautiful as it was sad. Bright sunshine and a cooling breeze played over the two dozen mourners, including Maude, Emily and her baby, Horace, all gathered around Charlotte's grave site. Michaela and the children stood together, distraught, as the Reverend offered some inaudible last words. Sully and his wolf stand on the periphery. Lillian stood between her parents sniffling, blue flowers in her hands. It had been only a week since Charlotte's death but it felt much longer for Lillian and the Cooper children.  
The Reverend gave a shovel to Matthew who digs a token scoop and tosses it in. Michaela was next to Matthew and automatically reached for the shovel, but he resisted not giving it to her and, instead, passes it to the next man, Jake Slicker, who likewise shovels a scoop. Michaela swallowed looking to where Sully and the wolf were standing, but they're gone, the only other person who noticed this was Lillian who exhaled looking back to the coffin in the ground her eyes catching Michaela as they exchanged a mournful glance.

Michaela looked back to the coffin breaking eye contact with Lillian as her eyes began to gather tears. She couldn't believe that she was doing this she thought glancing sideways to the Cooper children she was going to be looking after three children and by how Matthew was acting she knew it was going to be hard. She had never looked after a child in her life, not even when she was a doctor back in Boston. She was confused but she had to at least try, for the sake of the children and the deceased Charlotte.

It was the afternoon and the breeze had long gone as the heat began to pick up when Matthew drove the Cooper's buckboard up to the cabin. A somber Colleen sitting beside him. All their worldly goods were in the rear of the wagon, on top of which sits Brian, melancholy. Michaela came out to greet them, but before she has a chance, Matthew was unhitching the horses.

"The horses belong to us. So does everything else. We're free to take it all when we leave."

"You just got here" said Michaela.

"I'm sleeping out here." said Matthew leading the horses out to the barn and disappearing inside.

"I don't want to stay here." complained Brian.

"Well, you got no choice." said Colleen climbing down from the buckboard. She wasn't going to complain like her brothers, since she knew that no matter what she did the situation they were now in wouldn't change. She could only help make it better and easier. Matthew came out of the barn and over to the wagon.

"There's room for a cow."

"Yes, well... The truth is I don't know how to take care of one." said Michaela hesitantly as she bit her lip. How could she know how, the only close thing she ever had to an animal was a small kitten but that hadn't last long after her mother got rid of it.

"But you know how to take care of us." said Matthew sarcastically.

"Now, just a minute, Matthew. I never claimed to know anything about being a mother-"

"You're not our mother."

"I didn't mean it like that." sighed Michaela. "You know what I mean. I'm not good at homemaking. But than, most doctors aren't. And that's what I am, a doctor. Now, I was hoping we could all learn from one another. I'm willing if you are."

"I wanna go home." said Brian his voice louder than before hopping someone would give him the answer he wanted. He wanted his mother and he wanted to go back to his home, he didn't want to stay in the cabin with the new female doctor. Also the cabin wasn't that close to town, he couldn't walk across the street anymore to get treats or see his friends as easy as he wanted to.

"Forgot it." snapped Matthew taking out all his pent-up frustration on Brian. Couldn't his little brother see that it was taking a toll on all of them. It would be harder to see Lillian now, they were so used to seeing each other everyday and now they couldn't. His mother's death had hit him hard, he was used to being the man of the house with his father gone but he never really used it but now he had to now that both of his parents weren't there. Brian jumped down from the wagon and started running, off into the meadow.

"Brian." called out Michaela. Brian kept on running. Michaela took off after him. So did Matthew, overtaking her, then Brian, collaring him.

"Where do you think you're going." asked Matthew huffing his face turning red in frustration.

"I'm running away to live with the Cheyenne" exclaimed Brian loudly as he struggled, flailing and kicking. Michaela cached up to them and wrestled him away from Matthew, hugging him to her. They grapple, but Michaela hanged on. Finally, Brian grabbed hold of her and cried. Michaela stroked his hair just like her father used to do to her when she was a little girl and was upset. Matthew was uncomfortable with this show of emotion and when Michaela looked at him, he avoided her eyes and heads back to the cabin.

It was the next day when Michaela and the Cooper children arrived in the buckboard in town, Matthew at the reins. Matthew was quick to get out of the buckboard nearly tripping over his own feet as he hurried into the general store not sparing a single glance back to his siblings and Michaela who slowly followed. Michaela didn't know what to feel at Matthew's hurry, was it because he wanted to get away from her or see Lillian or most probably both. Michaela sighed taking out the piece of paper from her bag, that she had written on last night with all the supplies she would need now that she had three children living with her.

Lillian was stocking the shelves scratching out the supplies from the pice of paper next to her that needed more stock, her writing wasn't the most easy to read since it was so small but her parents had gotten used to it after the years. She exhaled as she put the last jar of pickles on the shelf wiping her forehead. It was a hot day and it was only the beginning of the morning, even as she wore her thin dress it felt like she was baking.

"Lillian you finished with stocking up the shelves." asked Loren holding a thin broom that looked like it had seen better days. Lillian eyed the broom warily her lips almost pouting understanding that the broom would be for her to dust the floor.

"Just finished pa," she said reluctantly thinking secretly that she should have stocked up the shelves longer, she hated sweeping the general shop floor. Loren walked over to her handing her the room.

"Make sure there isn't a bit of dust or grime left after you finished." Lillian nodded and bit her lip leaning on the broom slightly not using all her weight and cleared her throat gaining her father's attention before he could walk away.

"I wondered if I was allowed that maybe I could go stay up in Michaela's cabin with Matthew tonight-"

"I don't think so young woman, can you image the rumours if anyone found out, your both to young and you ain't even married. And I don't want you staying with that woman doctor."

"But pa," she began to argue. "We won't do anything, after all his mother just died and he looked after me when Abagail died I just won't feel right if I don't do the same. And Michaela ain't that bad, she saved Emily and her baby didn't she."

Loren hunched his shoulders as she mentioned Abagail and sighed wiping his face with his hand, there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of his older daughter and secretly there wasn't day that he didn't feel guilty for disowning her. He looked up at Lillian and his face softened Abagail and Lillian may of not of looked much alike but they sure did have many shared personalities, he reluctantly started to nod his head.

"Alright, alright" he pointed his finger sternly at Lillian who began to smile. "But if I find out that you two did anything, your grounded for the rest of your life."

Lillian feeling much more lighter nodded quickly and pecked his cheeks squeezing his arm warmly. Her father may sometimes might be an old grump but he did have his fine moments.

"Thank you." she whispered walking away with a spring in her step as she happily steeped the General Store floor. Now all she had to do was ask Michaela and she hoped that she agreed it wasn't something to count on when her father agreed with her. There wasn't many times he did and now was a blessing. She was near the back of the store sweeping dust under the low table slyly knowing that her both of parents would be up front and wouldn't see her, she was caught up with her sweeping that she didn't see the approaching Matthew and jumped when he touched her elbow and nearly hit him over the head with the broom but Matthew quickly caught it metres near his face.

Matthew raised his eyebrows smirking as he pushed the broom away from his face. "I come and visit you and this is what I get. Gee at least I expected was a kiss."

Lillian blushed and leaned the broom on the wall next to her.

"I didn't see you, sorry. Where's Colleen and Brian"

"There coming, probably still with Michaela."

"What's with the tone."

"What tone."

Lillian raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes dragging him into the corner of the back of the store where they couldn't be seen. Matthew reluctantly went with her knowing what type of conversation they were going to have. As soon as they reached the corner, Lillian dropped his hand crossing her arms over her chest with an expectant look on her face.

"That bitter tone, what's wrong with you."

Matthew chuckled but it wasn't filled with any humour as he looked away from Lillian's stare.

"I don't know maybe I'm bitter because my ma died and now Colleen, Brian and I are stuck living with Dr Mike who knowns nothing about looking after us. We barely know her and she expects us to act all friendly."

Lillian winced but didn't break her stare from Matthew. "Maybe if you gave her a chance-"

"And what, it ain't going to bring back ma."

"Look I know what it feels like to lose someone you love but you can't take it out on the people who are trying to help you."

Matthew has the decency to look ashamed as he sighed heavily, she was right he couldn't be taking out on anybody and now he was taking out on the person he cared the most about, reaching out he pulled her tightly to his chest seeking comfort from her as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I just can't believe she's gone."

Lillian nodded into his chest pulling back and smiled softly.

"I asked pa if I could stay with you tonight and he said yes. All we need to do is ask Michaela."

Matthew grinned and began to pull her to where Michaela and his siblings should be at the front of the store. He almost couldn't believe that Loren agreed but was pulled back when Lillian duck the heels of her feet into the ground making him stare at her confused.

"I want you to be nicer to Michaela, it ain't her fault that your ma asked her to look after you and your siblings it could be worst you three could be living in an orphanage." she said with an ordering tone in her voice.

Matthew nodded slowly just a little reluctant and was rewarded by a quick kiss to the lips before they walked to the front of the General Store. Michaela as only walked through the door as Brian hurried away to look at the candy and Colleen walked to the materials for dresses. Lillian broke away from Matthew and hurried over to Michaela wrapping her arms around her warmly, Michaela returned the embrace happily it was nice that someone was at least happy to see her.

"How are you Michaela." she asked pulling away to look at Michaela's face which dropped slight before lifting into a forced smile.

"I think...I'm good."

Matthew cleared his throat gaining both of their attention, Lillian pulled away from Michaela and wrapped her arm around Matthew's waist as both looked at Michaela hopefully with a nervous expression. Lillian looked up to Matthew's face and glanced back at Michaela licking her lips.

"I well, Matthew and I want to ask you something"

"Ask away," said Michaela smiling, at least Matthew didn't have an air of hostility to her anymore when he was around Lillian. She hoped it last long.

"I asked my father and he's allowing it surprisingly and well I was wondering maybe if I could stay with Matthew up in the cabin tonight." asked Lillian pleading as nearly bounced on the top of her toes.

"I don't know-"

"We won't do anything. I promise, just please let her stay it'll only be for tonight." said Matthew. If Matthew hasn't of spoken up she would have entirely said no but there was no anger or annoyance as he spoke to her in his voice but it sounded more like a boy pleading for an animal or a piece of food when he was starving and with that it reminded her that even if Matthew was becoming a young man he was still young and he needed someone and even though she hoped that she could help him she knew that Lillian would only be the one to comfort him.

"Okay," she said. "But you promise me not to do anything."

Matthew quickly nodded his head.

"Yeah we promise."

"Okay then, are you going to come with us after we leave town or are you coming up to the cabin later" asked Michaela.

Lillian and Matthew swapped looks and they seemed to know what the other was thinking as they looked at each other, someday Michaela wondered if she would ever that. She hadn't even had that with her late Fiancé. Lillian looked away from Matthew looking back to Michaela.

"If it's alright with you I'd like come with you. I might get out of helping with the store." she joked making Michaela laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

The wagon was filled up with supplies when Michaela returned looking shaken, Sully next to her with his wolf walking loyally beside him. Colleen sat on the boardwalk with Brian who looked at the ground frowning heavily, he had broken a jar of candy in the General Store and had been made by Michaela to clean it up, in his child-like eyes this was the worse thing she could of made him do, he was only curious about candy he didn't mean to break the jar and make Loren mad at him. Lillian had just began to walk out the General Store a bag in her hand filled with extra clothes and a hairbrush, Matthew following behind her shutting the door gently as he could, he didn't want to cause Loren anymore anger that could change his decision to let Lillian stay with him tonight at the cabin.

"Sully," said Lillian smiling warmly dropping her bag onto the boardwalk, walking up to Sully and hugging him tightly.

Michaela watched the scene attentively, this was the first time she had seen Lillian and Sully together and she could just tell how much they cared for each other. She knew that Sully had been her brother in law before Abagail Bray had died, she still found it astounding that Loren could ever have such nice daughters, from how Charlotte would talk about Abagail she had sounded like a young, bright woman. She stared at Sully as he gave Lillian a small smile the biggest smile she had seen him have on his face, he was certainly more handsome when he smiled she thought but quickly shook her head, she was still shaken after what happened in the Saloon. She wondered why he was so quick to defend her from those cowboys. Lillian bent down and patted the wolf beside Sully softly.

"Hey wolf," she murmured fondly smiling at the feel of the soft, thick fur between her fingers. She stood up with the help of Matthew brushing her skirt down from the dust on the ground.

"Brian cleaned up good." said Colleen standing to her feet. Michaela, still shaken, just nodded.

"Get in the wagon."

Colleen and Matthew exchanged a look as they do, Matthew helping Lillian on the wagon gaining a smile from her. Brian sulked as he climbed in the back of the wagon not looking at any of them. Michaela turned to look at Sully.

"Thank you." she said genuinely hoping he knew how great full she was for him, if he hadn't came in and stopped all those man she was sure something, dreadful could of happened to her. Sully looked back at her, and she got that same uneasy feeling she always has in his presence. He just nodded and walked off with the wolf at his side. Michaela watched him for a moment, then climbed into the wagon seat next to Lillian. The buckboard rolled along as they got out of town. Michaela looked preoccupied, but then glanced back to Colleen, perched up close behind the seat, and gave her a reassuring smile. She then looked back to Brian, way at the rear of the wagon, but he angrily turned away. She didn't bother trying to smile at Lillian and Matthew who were snuggled next to her, she was half-worrying that Matthew would make a wrong turn since nearly his whole attention was on Lillian.

As they got to the homestead Matthew pulled the horses to a halt, Brian quickly getting off the wagon and running inside the cabin not sparing them a glance as he threw the door open. Lillian stared over Matthew's shoulder watching as he lowered her to the ground, off the wagon and glanced at Michaela who pretended to ignore Brian's tantrum.

"If you don't mind after we help you bring everything inside could I be excused I'm not very hungry." said Colleen sighing she didn't mean to sound so rude but right now all she wanted was to lay down and maybe dream of her mother.

Michaela smiled weakly.

"Of course not, I'm not feeling much hungry either. Lillian, Matthew are you hungry"

Lillian shook her head, she had eaten a big breakfast that her mother had made her and was sure it would keep her full for the rest of the day. She just wanted to spend all her free time with Matthew at the moment.

"Ma made me a big breakfast this morning I'm not exactly starving." Matthew shook his head as well agreeing with Lillian, he wasn't awfully hungry but he was sure when it was the next morning his stomach would be rumbling. It didn't take a short time as everyone thought to unload and stock the supplies in the house, Lillian had taken her time talking to Michaela as she helped put things into the cupboard. Matthew didn't dare to hurry her along, knowing he had said he would be more nicer to Michaela and he didn't want to get on Lillian's bad side so soon.

Lillian closed the last of the supplies in the draws and turned around, not stoping to gaze at anything. She had already seen the homestead when Abagail had shown her, she remembered fondly of how excited she was pointing to everything in the cabin. She sniffed lightly, it wasn't time to get emotional she thought. She turned to Matthew putting her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly.

"So where's your room, Matthew." she asked as Colleen quietly gave them a goodnight hurrying to her room, Michaela was turning off all the lights in the cabin and when the question passed her ears she turned around to see what would happen.

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck his face becoming flushed.

"I've been sleeping in the barn."

"A barn, Matthew why are you sleeping in a barn. That's were the animals are kept."

Matthew just grumbled under his breath, knowing if he told her the reason he was sleeping in the barn was his decision to keep away from Michaela she would talk his ear off. He nodded slightly at Michaela and quickly dragged Lillian off who was still questioning him. Michaela laughed lightly shaking her head, this was the most amusement she had since living in the homestead.

The night had fallen when Michalea began to wake up at dawn and pulled on her clothes, plus a heavy coat against the chill air and went to the stove to stoke it up. Beside it, Brian's cot was empty. Not even the blanket. She checked the wardrobe box beneath. It's empty. She hurried outside exiting the homestead and began looking in all directions.

"Brian...Brian..." she called out frantically, Colleen who had woke up hearing Michaela appeared behind her, sleepy, at the door. Michaela ran for the barn. Matthew was just coming out in his longjohns, as Michaela rushed in and began saddling her horse. Lillian who was dressed in her white night gown rubbing her eyes from sleep as she walked up to her confused, Michaela turned to Matthew ignoring everything else.

"Ride into town and get the reverend to organize a search party."

"What's wrong."

"Brian's run away."

Lillian lost her sleepy expression turning alert her head whipping up to look at Michaela and began to rush over to the last horse they had saddling it up, much more faster than Michaela had done.

"What are you doing." asked Michaela blinking as she turned her attention away from Matthew, to Lillian who tightened the rope of her saddle tightly swinging up on her horse shuffling to get comfortable. Lillian looked down at Michaela like it was obvious as to what she was doing.

"I'm gonna help you find Brian."

"No, it's too dangerous and if something happened-"

"It's Brian I'm coming if you like it or not," argued Lillian strongly. "And I'm not going to let you go by yourself."

She wanted to argue and demand that she stay at the homestead but she knew that it wouldn't do anything, like Lillian said she was going with or without her whether she liked it or not. Deciding not to waste anymore time, not knowing how far Brian could of gone she tightened the last cinch on the saddle and swings up onto her horse, an old hand now at riding western, skirts and all. They must of been a sight, two young woman on horses, only wearing there nightgowns. She nodded her head to Lillian who smiled and patted her horses head murmuring in it's ear.

"But-" began Matthew whipping his head to look at both Lillian and Michaela sharply, he didn't want Lillian going out there just with Michaela it was too dangerous, he thought he should go after all Brian was his younger brother.

"Do as I say, Matthew." said Michaela sternly.

She rode out of the barn as fast as she could worrying in her head about Brian, Lillian and Matthew shared a look mustering up what they both felt before Lillian kicked her leg into the side of her horse yelling making it gallop off after Michaela and her own horse. Lillian and Michaela urged their horses into action galloping out across the meadow and disappearing into the woods. The sun was low in the sky, and the terrain had started to elevate and the air had become cold as they rode deep into the woods, looking, listening, calling.

"Brian." yelled Lillian pulling her horse into a trot rearing back the reigns, they had been at this for some time, and Lillian's lips had started to become blue from being out in the cold with only her nightgown on that did nothing to keep the cold from her.

Michaela looked around the woods frustration clear on her face.

"Brian." she shouted her voice cracking.

Nothing. Just the wind, a bird call and silence. Suddenly, and seemingly from out of nowhere, they were both surrounded by Cheyenne Indians. Lillian stunned by their lightning appearance nearly fell of her horse as she jumped gasping. They stare at them, and Michaela stared right back at them worriedly, pulling her horse so it was slightly in front of Lillian's clearly trying to protect her in some form. The Cheyenne Indian in front of the others called back over his shoulder, Michaela and Lillian exchanging confused stares, the man wasn't speaking English so they didn't understand what he was saying. They tensed as all the Indiana drew closer to them until they were in a tight circle with them in the middle, they were forced to move their horses forward as the leader rose ahead.

Lillian gulped licking her chapped blue lips, her breath shaking.

"W-What are we going to do."

"I don't know, there isn't much we can do." said Michaela sighing glancing over to Lillian and frowned heavily as she saw her condition. Another thing she had to worry about, not only was Brian missing and maybe hurt but Lillian could be getting hypothermia, she didn't tell Lillian her worries and hoped that there was warm fire when they got to where they were going.

As the scouting party rode in with Michaela and Lillian gathering looks as they pass the campfires of several teepees. They were brought inside by one of the braves and pushed to a sitting position in front of Chief Black Kettle. On one side of him sits a wizened old man, wearing many amulets. On the other side sits Sully and his wolf. Michaela's not surprised to see him there. Either is Lillian, whose eyes were beginning to drop.

"Please, tell them to let us go." pleaded Michaela with Sully whose gaze was on Lillian concerned.

Sully said something in Cheyenne to the brave, still standing behind Lillian and Michaela. He answered. Both Sully and Chief Black Kettle nod.

"He says you were both lost, so they brought both of you here for safe keeping."

"We weren't lost. Well, maybe we were, but we were looking for Brian. He had it in his head to run off and live with the Cheyenne. He thinks you live with the Indians, and you're his hero."

"That right." said Sully raising his eyebrows confused.

"That's right. So he's out there somewhere, wandering around in the cold with wild animals."

The Chief speaks, obviously want to know what's transpiring. Sully explains at length in Cheyenne, as Michaela waits. Her eyes go to the wolf which is staring at her with an expression of uncanny intelligence. She winced as she heard Lillian cough lightly under her breath sounding out of breath. It didn't sound very good. Finally, Sully turns to her.

"Chief Black Kettle says his people will search for the boy as soon as it's light enough to see."

"Thank you" she said gratefully. Sully nodded his head and looked back at Lillian who rubbed her hand over her nose sniffing, her lips had began to turn more blue and her skin more pale. Her blonde hair was was messy from riding on the horse, locks of hair thrown everywhere.

"Is she alright." asked Sully his voice tinged with concern as he leaned slightly forward, his lips pursed tightly.

Michaela sighed heavily and turned to Lillian as slow as she could incase the Indian's thought that she would do something dangerous, her hand touched Lillian's forehead and she frowned worriedly at how hot it was. She turned to Sully her eyebrows furrowed.

"She has a slight fever but if she doesn't get any rest or get warm she'll get hypothermia , we've riding since dawn to find Brian" she told him shuffling closer to Lillian to share her warmth with her. Lillian shivered pulling her arms around her waist and argued as stubbornly as she could.

"I'm fine, I can still help find Brian."

Sully began conversing with Chief Black Kettle who looked at Lillian with assessing eyes and nodded his head at her speaking back quickly in Cheyenne to Sully.

"He said your aloud to stay here and get some rest before we go find Brian. They'll start a campfire for Lillian to warm up." Sully told them turning back speaking in English again, the wolf beside Sully stood up shaking his fur before padding over to Lillian who snuggled into his side seeking his warmth rather than Michaela's, his fur was thick and longer and was much more quicker and easier to get warm.


End file.
